1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an oil passage structure for a hydraulic clutch of an engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known from Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-89064 that three pipes disposed concentrically and having ends supported on a case cover are inserted in a rotational shaft. The pipes provide, in the rotational shaft independently of each other, oil passages for supplying control hydraulic pressures respectively to a pair of hydraulic clutches and an oil passage for supplying lubricating oil to a canceler chamber of one of the hydraulic clutches.
According to the structure disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-89064, however, since the case cover and the rotational shaft whose one end is disposed at a position spaced from an inner surface of the case cover are connected to each other by the three pipes, an engine which incorporates the structure tends to be large in size along the axis of the rotational shaft.